Stalking But Not
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Temari and Hana have a mission, and they will stop at nothing to complete it...rated for swears


**Hello fans/lovely people! This is just a quick 'I'm not dead' story, here to give you a shifty at what I've had going for a while. This is basically a quickie I bashed out while taking a break from A-level revision. Its good for being that, ne?**

**Note to my Gaa/Neji fans, I will be uploading the next installment of that the second I can. Its on a diff comp that I'ma trying to get at. Look forwards to more Harry Potter stories too, as I have a new fav couple for that :P**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

As she crept along, Temari thought the theme from Mission Impossible really ought to be playing. She was being so sneaky that a weasel in dark glasses wasn't sneakier. Hana crept along beside her, absolutely silent, which was an impressive feat for an Inuzuka. Some may call what they were doing stalking, but neither counted it as that. They actually needed to do this. Subconsciously Temari began humming. "Da da, da nah na, dah dah, da nah nah." She stopped when Hana turned to her with a raised eyebrow. Temari just grinned and shrugged, continuing in her pursuit of their brothers. You see, they had set them up without them even knowing.

Everything was perfect.

Akamaru was at home supposedly with Hana, who had told Kiba to go out to the Suna festival with Temari and Kankuro…only Temari had quickly given them the slip and met up with Hana. Gaara of course, being the Kazakage, had point blank refused to take part, but he promised not to tell them as well.

"Look!" Hana whispered. "Was that a hand brush?"

"Damn it, why are they being so dense?!" Temari growled, glaring at her brothers back. For once in his life he lacked his hood and paint. This was for two reasons, one, Kiba often told him he looked better without it, and two…Temari had hidden them. "They are perfect for each other!"

"I know, but Kiba's a bit thick…" Hana frowned. "I think they need a push in the right direction. Wait here." Temari frowned, watching the dog nin race off. She returned a few moments later, grinning.

"What did you do?" Temari whispered.

"Just wait." She did. A loud bang suddenly echoed through the air. Temari jumped, as did Kankuro, but Hana and Kiba had totally different reactions. Hana clenched her fists, fighting to keep calm, but Kiba actually yelped, backing into Kankuro and away from the noise. Kankuro caught the panicking teen, turning him round. He was saying something neither of them could hear, but it seemed to be working. Kiba's chest stopped heaving, and he ceased struggling to run off. He looked up into Kankuro's eyes, obviously explaining. Kankuro laughed slightly, saying something and swinging and arm round the shorter males shoulders. The pair suddenly froze at the proximity, looking into each others eyes with something Temari had never seen light her brothers eyes before. Kankuro began leaning down, eyes sliding shut, and Kiba went onto his toes, tilting his head.

"Oh my god." Temari squealed quietly as she could as the two got closer and closer. It was painfully slow, like the slow motion kisses you see in movies.

"KIBA!" The shout made Kiba jump and leap away from Kankuro, turning to face the group making their way through the crowds towards them.

"Fuck." Hana hissed. "I forgot that lot were here."

"I never did like that Hyuuga bastard." Temari growled as Neji walked swiftly up to Kiba. Hinata hurried up beside him, smiling and talking. It appeared only Neji knew what had been about to happen. Kankuro stood there, slightly away from the rest of the group, face set in a grimace. Hana suddenly let out a snort of laughter.

"None of them recognise Kankuro!" She sniggered. "Look, not even Shino does."

"Ha!" Temari giggled.

"We gotta separate them." Hana narrowed her eyes.

"My turn!" Temari leapt up, moving through the crowd. Oh did she ever know what to do. Hana had used scare tactics right. She could do the same, albeit less subtle. She skipped up to them, acting like she didn't have a care in the world. "Oh finally!" She sighed, stopping next to Kiba. The brunette jumped, looking round in surprise.

"Where the hell did you go?" Kankuro sighed. "We were looking for you." Temari ignored the blatant lie, smiling round.

"Oh here and there." She grinned, looking at the others. "Oh, I almost forgot. Kurani and Gai are looking for you not."

"Even me?" Kiba asked, disappointment in his voice.

"No, not you. It's about rooming, and since you and Hana are already staying with us, it's all good." She turned. "Off you go. Last time I saw Gai he was at the bar." Lee, TenTen and Neji all paled.

"Oh no." Neji grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling her along behind him. The others hurried off, leaving only Shino.

"Off you go bug boy." Temari smiled sweetly.

"I think I would rather stay here." Shit. Apparently someone else had noticed.

"Fine, but I want to talk to you for a second." Temari sighed. "You two go on. We'll catch up." She waved Kankuro and Kiba off. Kiba shrugged at Shino, walking off. Kankuro shot his sister a suspicious look before turning and following Kiba. They really made a good couple.

"What did you want?" Shino asked, breaking her train of thought.

"This." Hana had appeared from nowhere, suddenly pinning Shino to the floor. "Now this is what I want you to do bug boy." She growled. It seemed Hana wasn't all that keen on the Abrame boy. "You're going to go distract the rest of that motley crew and keep them away from those two any way you can. I ain't having you screwing up my brothers chances. Now get lost or my dogs will be getting good protein." She stood, backing into the crowd. Temari copied her, sneaking round to her side.

"Will that work?" She frowned.

"Probably. It was fun anyway." Hana grinned. "Quick, we need to catch up." They followed for a while more, seeing nothing more interesting than Kiba tripping and being caught by Kankuro. "Is that a milkshake stand?" Hana frowned, pointing ahead.

"Yeah."

"Kiba's gonna want one of them." She laughed. An idea suddenly sparked in Temari's head. She crouched, sneaking ahead and up behind the pair. It took all of five seconds for Kiba to be left with no money, and Kankuro to be left with just enough to buy one milkshake. She returned to Hana's side, hiding the money. She'd replace it after. "What did you do?"

"Two straws, one shake." She grinned. Hana seemed to catch on, watching as Kiba pulled Kankuro towards the stand. They slid into seats, digging for money. Their faces were priceless as they realised they only had enough for one. Kankuro shrugged and grinned, ordering one. They saw the fingers indicating two straws.

"Brilliant!" Hana laughed. "Pure genius."

"Thank you." Temari grinned. The brunettes talked happily for a while, until the milkshake came. They both lent in, drinking from one straw each. Their eyes flicked up, connecting at the same time. Hana was tense beside her, leaning further and further forwards. This time they were close enough to hear the pair.

"Uh, Kankuro." Kiba said, voice sounding croaky despite just drinking milkshake.

"Yeah?" Kankuro had leant forwards, resting their foreheads together.

"I…I…" Kiba took a breath. "Kankuro, I-"

"Kankuro!" The elder brunette was suddenly knocked sideways off the seat, tackled by a young woman.

"Damn it Suki, get the hell off!" Kankuro growled, shoving her.

"Who the fuck is that?" Hana growled, spotting the look of upset on Kiba's face.

"An ex of Kankuro's. She will not leave him alone…ever. They only dated for like, a week."

"I'll get rid of her." Hana grinned evilly, picking up at stone.

"Hana! You can't hit her with a stone!"

"I wasn't going to hit _her_." Hana launched the stone. It flew straight at Kiba, smacking him in side of the head. He let out a yelp of pain, falling onto the floor with a crash. Kankuro let out a gasp, racing over and crouching beside him.

"Jesus, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kiba grunted, sitting up and rubbing where the stone had hit. Temari suddenly realised Hana had gone. She spotted her leading Suki away whilst whispering. "Something hit my head."

"Let me see." Kankuro held Kiba's head in his hands, inspecting the tiny wound with a delicacy he rarely showed to anyone. A small smile crept its way onto Temari's face. Each loving touch told her once and for all, her brother was totally in love with the dog nin. Hana reappeared beside her.

"What did you do with Suki?"

"Told her another guy was interested." Hana sniggered. "Some poor sods gonna get a shock." They watched as Kankuro pulled Kiba to his feet with a laugh.

"This place seems like its bad luck." He smiled. "Lets go find something to do."

"With no money?" Kiba sighed.

"Well there's one thing we can do." Hana and Temari followed. They eventually reached a large group of people; all of whom were dancing to the slow tune being played by a band.

"Dancing?" Kiba snorted. "I can't dance."

"You don't need to." Kankuro smirked, pulling Kiba into the middle. Temari let out a loud squeal as Kankuro pulled Kiba close, making him stand on his feet.

"That is so cute." Hana grinned. "Cheesy, but cute as hell." They watched as the pair swayed to the music, one saying something to make the other laugh every now and then. The music slowed until it finally stopped. The girls were so tense with excitement, neither was actually breathing. They went closer, lips barely a hairs breadth from each other. Another couple suddenly knocked into them, making both stagger away. "Oh for Christ sake." Hana growled. "This is just ridiculous."

"No kidding." Temari sighed. "I don't think its gonna work."

"One more try." Hana said, face set. She was just as stubborn as her brother. "We just need to get them away from everyone else."

"How though?" Temari frowned. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Hana looked at her expectantly.

"Where did you want them?"

"Out side the walls. No one's gonna interrupt them out there."

"I can do that. You go wait out there, I'll get them out."

"Deal. See you in a bit." Hana vanished. Temari was sat, considering. He knew that where Kiba went, Kankuro would follow…wait! She knew how to do this! Temari sidled up to where they were talking quietly.

"Told you I'd catch up." She grinned. Kankuro just rolled his eyes.

"Where'd Shino go?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"To go see Kurnai." Temari lied. "Are you guys excited?"

"About what?" Kankuro sighed.

"About the fireworks." Kiba visibly tensed at her words. "They should be on soon." _Lie_. "There's so many this year." _Lie_. "They'll look so awesome." Kankuro had noticed Kiba's distress.

"Tem, is there anywhere it won't be so loud?"

"Uh…" Temari pretended to think. "I can only really think of outside the walls."

"Right." Kankuro nodded. Temari turned.

"Oh, is that…?" She vanished again, hurrying over to where the fireworks were. They were waiting for her signal anyway. "Fire one." She whispered to the man. "Rest off at midnight." The man nodded, setting up. Sneaking back to where Kiba and Kankuro were frowning round in confusion, she watched Kiba closely. The bang from the firework made him jump a foot in the air. Kankuro had to catch his arms before he ran off.

"Come on, Temari will find us." He sighed. "We'll go outside the village." Kiba was still freaking out, struggling to get away. "Hay, Kiba, hay!" He turned the dog nin to him. "Look at me. It's all right. I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Kiba seemed to be calming down slightly, but the proximity of the bang was clearly still affecting him. "Lets go before the next one goes off." Kankuo sighed, walking him along through the crowd. Temari grinned running parallel to them. She spotted Hana, hidden ahead. The dog nin gave her the thumbs up as the pair went through the gates.

'All good.' Hana mouthed. The girls followed their brothers, both twitching with excitement. This could be it! They might have finally got them together! Kiba was back to his normal self, wandering along beside Kankuro. They were silent, neither really paying attention to where they were going. Hana suddenly smacked her hands together, making an echoing noise that made Kiba and Kankuro look round. At the sight of nothing, they shrugged, but didn't carry on walking. Temari watched her brother look up at the stars twinkling high above.

"Look up." He murmured. Kiba obeyed, letting out a small gasp.

"Wow! They're freaking awesome!"

"Yeah." Kankuro nodded. "They always are this time of year."

"Wish they looked like this in Konoha." He pouted. Kankuro laughed, looking down at him. There was silence, Kiba still staring skywards while Kankuro studied his face.

"Kiba…"

"Mm?" Kiba looked at him, pausing when he saw Kankuro's eyes trained on him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kiba's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"For this." Kankuro leant forwards, pressing their lips together with a small smirk. Kiba didn't waste any time throwing his arms around Kankuro's neck and deepening the kiss. Temari grinned at Hana before they both turned and left, leaving the two to their business.

**xoxoxoxox**

Kiba broke the kiss, looking round to where his sister had vanished. "I can't believe they spent a whole night doing that." He sniggered.

"I know. They really have way too much spare time." Kankuro agreed. "I guess it's a nice way to come out to them though."

"Yeah. Hana won't kill me for not telling her sooner this way." Kiba grinned up at Kankuro, who's face was highlighted by the moon light. "I love you."

"I love you too Mutt." He paused. "I can't wait until they find out about Gaara and Naruto." Kankuro laughed, leaning in and pressing their lips together again. That was a sight Kiba would love to see.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
